the_rith_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Evianian Confederacy
The Confederacy Following the aspects of purity and Preservation, the Shamanistic people of the Evanian Confederacy seek to preserve planets and societies in their native states. They frown deeply upon biological, and chemical warfare. Claiming Grand Garden as their homeworld, they established a close-knit society in the favor of survival and kinship. as they were from the ashes of a Slave Race, the Zanle. Government Being deeply spiritual, with honoring their ancestors, the leadership reflects mutual respect and a Shaman-Prophet who leads the people. Usually an elder who guides young zanle on their way he is deeply respected and asked for help by the Barriku. Barriku the Barriku are the sub leaders of the Confederacy. They are usually appointed by experience, rather then age. They lead Zanle colonies and militarizes to defend their people and order the Xeo-Korriku to fight corruption. Xeo-Korriku The Xeo-Korriku is a Shaman who is apointed to 'preserve and observe' target planets from unnatural causes. Usually those who have been ravaged by War, with Nuclear weapons, Biological weapons, and Chemical Weapons. it is their task to clean these up, and prevent their use again. Society The Confederacy is the government in which the Zanle had established to survive. Using left over technology the Valkyre had left. The Society is a mirror to that of the Zanle, however it is organized more to span multiple planets. They are an open society, which allow people to freely mingle. Family Values are a strong point in which they stand. Some Zanle families are even known to adopt other races. However the word of the Shamans are law, and usually very laid back. With the obvious things being against the law, Murder is forbidden, corruption is as well. As a people, they are strongly patriotic, and seek to help those who are less fortunate. This act has led them to establishing friendly ties with major civilizations. However it also shown them to others who seek to use them. Military The Military of the Confederacy is aged, but advancements and trade deals with Fayen Basi have brought them up to modern standards. Mostly renement Valkyrie technology they had adapted it their people, and modernized it to stay in par with the others. It is a formidable military by all means. They revolted against the Valkyrie with their own technology and freed themselves. With this behind them, and the knowledge of the Valkyrie. An Evainian military engagement is very very risky. When they engage, the Zanle start to rely on feral instinct, which makes them extremely feared by others. As said by a Valvattan General: "They are Monsters. Large Lizards who are predators to those smaller! Instead, they are predators...with Space-faring technology and understand how it works! We underestimated them, however we have learned much, they are devout on protecting their precious habitat." ~General Liith Ammun, Valvattan Dreadknight. Controversy in Weapons What made the Zanle known to the universe was the use of an Eden Machine on a Valvattan outpost. It was a weather control device that destroyed two fleets of Valvattan warships, and killed Dreadknight-General Liith Ammun.The Planet was a refueling base that was destroyed by the Confederacy in self-defense. The nature of the Eden Machine however, violated Galactic Code, as it had caused the entire planet to under go an accelerated change, much like how Earth was formed. It was the first use of this weapon. The Eden Machine The Eden machine is a galactic super-weapon that deterred many attempts to subjugate the Zanle once again. It is a weapon of Valkyrie origin that target's a planet's core to trigger global changes. These changes are super-storms that are not often seen, and often globally changing. The Zanle were not held accountable by Galactic Court, due to them being a very young race. They were warned to not use it again. However the Zanle secretly use this as a last resort. Eden Machine and the Valvatta The Valvatta were the first people to taste the awesome power of such a weapon. Losing their most feared general and two flagships to it in one bout. The Valvattans are in a constant state of war with the Evainian Confederacy, however the fear of this weapon keeps them at bay, and now that Fayen Basi helps the Confederacy as well, they are further deterred from attacking Grand Garden. Eden Machine and the Fayen Basi Trade Federation Fayen Basi knows of the weapon and does not denounce its use. They claimed it was a justifiable act to save a species who is less fortunate. However many corporations within Fayen Basi are out to steal this from the Zanle. Fayen Basi does what it can to suppress these acts of corporate greed. Category:Factions Category:Neutral Good Category:Uplifted